


Relationship Crash Course

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Tumblr Prompt, or almost fainting anyway, reader has a lot of worries oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes Hana but he doesn't know how to show her. He asks you for advice, but of course nothing is quite as simple as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the tumblr anon that sent this prompt!  
> <3

“You’re a girl, right?” You could hear Luke pacing the length of the room behind you.

“...No Luke, not at all.” Your sarcasm rang clear as you watched at Luke over your shoulder. He looked at you helplessly and you turned fully to him. 

“Okay, what’s up?” You hated seeing him look so worried; he was normally so upbeat and happy. 

“I… okay, so, I like this girl, right? How do I talk to her? I don’t…” Luke seemed so serious that you had to resist the urge to laugh, or maybe ‘aww’ at him. It was cute, how clueless he seemed.

“Just talk to her! It’s not even that hard. You talk to _me_ every day, don’t you?” Your smile snapped him out of it.

“That’s true… Man, I don’t know why this is stressing me out so bad. Thanks for your help.” Luke laughed and you bumped him with your shoulder. 

“No problem! Besides, that’s what friends are for, right?” You grinned at one another and Luke nodded.

“Yeah…. Thanks again!” Luke left your room, you assumed to go talk to the girl. You wondered who it was.. Maybe once you found out you should scare her a little, just to make sure she treats Luke as he deserves? Of course, you would _kill_ Luke if he did anything stupid, but you doubted he would. He was too kind to cause people harm purposefully. You really just hoped Luke’s luck and confidence held out long enough for him to actually talk to the girl.

* * *

“Okay, I talked to her… How do I let her know I like her?” Luke had returned for more advice.

“Well, you could compliment her outfit, or tell her how her eyes sparkle in the light.” You giggled from your bed. It really was too easy to mess with Luke. You could probably consider it one of your favorite pastimes. 

“I’m serious! I don’t… I’ve never really done this before. How do you…” He groaned, pressing his hands against his eyes with frustration. “Why is this so hard?”

“Luke,” You stood, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder and stare at him seriously. “You’re making it harder than it needs to be. Here, just practice on me.” This wasn’t weird, right? You were just friends, and you were trying to help… Yeah, not weird at all! He looked at you before nodding.  
“Yeah, okay. That’s not a bad idea. Um…. Your hair is cute?” You snorted, rolling your eyes as he laughed.

“You have to be serious, Luke! I know you’re just joking, but she might not know that. Be sincere.” You shoved him lightly but the joking tone was gone. If he wanted your help he needed to take it seriously.

“Right, sorry.” He studied you closely. “You’re pretty. I like how you always try to cheer up your friends, and I think your laugh is cute. You’re also amazing at video games, like, better than some of the club.” He chuckled, a smile gracing his face. You tried not to blush as you responded.

“See! It’s not that hard! Now you just need to find the right time to do the same to whoever the girl is… who is it, if you don’t mind?” You felt… weird. You tried to shake off the feeling, but every time you thought about what Luke had said…

“It’s that new girl, Hana Mizuno. Thanks once again.” You nodded thoughtfully as he left. Hana… She seemed nice, and her pink hair was really pretty. Your mind returned to the things Luke had said earlier. Shaking your head, you flopped onto the bed, burying your face into your pillow. 

You didn’t have the energy to think about it any further than that.

Luke didn’t come for your advice again. You hoped that meant everything was going well. You thought about asking, but something stopped you every time… Besides, he would just tell you, right?

After a week you were really starting to get worried. Maybe Hana hadn’t felt the same way? You frowned. That was the worse feeling, unrequited affection… You turned to Bluebell house, heading for Luke’s dorm. You needed to know if everything was alright. Knocking quickly, you peeked into the room.

“Luke?” He wasn’t there. Sighing, you closed the door again. Maybe he was recording? You left the dorm, heading for the arts center. The building was quiet, no one around. The studio door was unlocked, however, and you entered quietly to see Luke recording a new song, lost in the music. You watched fondly.

Luke was so passionate about his music, for as long as you had known him and longer. He was really good, too. You had always loved his music, and when he found out he started giving you sneak peeks and had even invited you to mess around in the studio with him. He always found the perfect phrases for his songs, the perfect tunes. You didn’t know how he did it, but you were glad he was so dedicated. 

“Hey, when did you get here?” Luke’s voice over the speaker startled you, and you glanced at him to see him grinning. You didn’t think he’d be mad if you watched him record, but there was always that slight chance that made you hesitate. You smiled shyly at him, waving slightly as he left the booth to greet you properly.

“I was just about to come see you! Hana said yes to a date!” He seemed so happy, demeanor so bright and upbeat that you couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s awesome!” You really were happy for him, but there was still that nagging in your mind, that odd feeling that something wasn’t right….

“I know! But, the thing is…. I’ve never been on a date before? How does one date?” Luke’s completely serious expression…. You couldn’t stop your laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Um. You just, kind of, do?” You weren’t completely sure yourself. All of your own (two) previous dates had ended badly. It was all for the best, though, seeing as the guys you had thought you liked where actually total jerks but whatever. You had Luke and the Hidden Block club now, who wanted dates when you had great friends? ….The answer was you. You wanted dates. But it didn’t matter, you were helping Luke right now.

“That doesn’t help.” Luke deadpanned. You sighed.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t know all that much about successful dates? I can tell you how to fail one, but having a good one? I just don’t know.” You didn’t the miss the look of astonishment that crossed Luke’s face. You didn’t want to acknowledge that look, however, and scanned the recording room instead.

“... What if we went on a practice date?” Your eyes snapped back to Luke.

“What do you mean?” Something about that proposition made your stomach flutter. 

“Well, neither of us has ever really been on a date, right? Or a good one, anyway? So what if we fake dated each other for one night, sort of grade each other on how we do?” Luke seemed hopeful. You didn’t like this. Something about that… But if Luke was so optimistic… and you didn’t have a real reason to be against it… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt?

“Ok… how does Friday sound?” As Luke nodded a confirmation you felt a pang of… sorrow? Something in the range of sad. You just hoped you wouldn’t end up regretting this.


	2. Dating For Dummies

Friday. Date day. This entire situation was putting you on edge. You were so nervous- no, beyond nervous. You were uneasy, agitated, you couldn’t stay in one spot for more than two seconds. You couldn’t focus on anything, either. You’d sit down with a book and end up reading the same exact sentence over and over, your mind straying to your planned “fake date” with Luke. 

You weren’t sure why it was making you so uneasy. Was it because your previous dates had ended badly? Was it because it was a fake date? Was it because Luke liked Hana and even a fake date seemed unfair because of that? You glanced at the clock. 5:00 P.M. Somehow you had spent most of the day just stressing over Luke….

You refused to think anymore along that train of thought. Groaning, you stood up, trudging over to your closet. Even if it was a fake date you should still try to look nice, right? You frowned as you stared at your hanging clothes.

You had only brought one nice outfit to Asagao, a simple black and white dress, and you were worried it was _too_ nice. Maybe something more casual would be a safer route to go? It was a date, but it was a _fake_ date. You groaned. Why was this so complicated?

You grabbed the dress, changing quickly. Even if it ended up being a completely casual affair at least you knew you looked good. The clothing change, however, did nothing to calm your anxieties. You wrung the edge of the dress nervously. Maybe it would just be best to cancel? But then what kind of friend would you be? 

You shook your head, sitting down at your desk once again. Glancing around, you thought about trying to read again to pass the time… No, you needed more of a distraction. Plugging your phone into a speaker you were quick to tab to your favorite playlist, shuffling for a song. Perfect. You tapped to the beat, joining in with the singer.

Time passed quickly once you weren’t actively thinking about Luke. Song after song you sang along, not caring if anyone heard you. Sure, you weren’t a very good singer, but you were having fun. Turning to glance at the clock you gasped, lyrics dying on your tongue.

“Don’t stop! I didn’t know you were a good singer…” Luke’s chuckle rang around the room as you unplugged your phone, blushing. 

“I’m not. That’s beside the point: When did you get here? How long have you been listening?” You cringed slightly as you remembered the stupid little dance you had been doing earlier. It was bad enough for him to hear you singing, you didn’t need him to have seen that.

“Long enough.” His smirk told you all you needed to know. Resisting the urge to hide under your bed you stood, picking up your purse before walking towards Luke.

“Never speak of it again.” You brushed past him and out into the hall, cheeks aflame. He followed, closing the door before walking at a steady pace next to you.

“You know, you really are a good singer…” You held up a hand, stopping him.

“Luke, no. I know my singing isn’t good, don’t lie to me. Besides, I couldn’t care less what people think of my singing, I do it for an audience of me and me alone.” You saw him frown. You really didn’t need this conversation. You sang for fun, as a hobby. You really didn’t care if you were “good at it”. You’d much rather listen to Luke than try singing around people. 

“...Okay, I won’t say anything more about it.” You could tell he wanted to continue with the topic, but you appreciated that he didn’t.

“Thank you. Now, I do believe we have a date to get to?” You smiled. This whole “fake dating” thing put you on edge, but the least you could do would try to enjoy the time with your friend. Who was definitely only a friend. Certainly nothing more…

Even if you kind of wanted him to be?

You snapped out of that thought so quickly you were surprised you didn’t have whiplash. That was the thought you had been avoiding. For good reason, Luke was just a friend, and had feelings for Hana, not for you. You weren’t sure when you had developed these feelings, but you had a sneaking suspicion it had been a long time before you had realized and all this relationship advice stuff had started.

You felt queasy. You were a bad friend, an idiot. You should never have agreed to this. You should never have had these feelings. It was unfair to Luke and to yourself. You felt yourself spiraling, this train of thought going on and on and on until suddenly-

“Are you okay? You look…. Sick.” Luke steadied you, his hands on your shoulders, his eyes watching you with concern. This was too much. Everything was too much. You just wanted to lay down and hide forever, or at least until all of this passed. You just needed…. You needed… You felt dizzy.

“Okay, nope, definitely not okay.” Luke’s voice was much closer than it had been. That was odd. Why were you leaning? You tried to straighten yourself out, feeling the grip of hands holding you close. Oh. Had you fallen? That wasn’t a good sign. 

Your thoughts felt slow, trickling through your mind one by one. You had been stressing over Luke, and then you had felt nauseous and dizzy, and now… Luke was holding you up? No. He was carrying you. You looked up at him, still slightly confused. 

“Luke?” Your voice felt… wrong. Like something was off but you couldn’t put your finger on what it was. You shook your head slightly, trying again.

“Luke.” That was better. He looked down at you, his gaze softening slightly. 

“I’m taking you back to your room. You, uh, well I’m not sure exactly what happened but you certainly aren’t at your best right now.” His smile was weak, the concern straining his features. You hated that you made him concerned. You hated that you inconvenienced him. What about the date? You squirmed, trying to get him to set you down. He just tightened his hold.

“Luke, what about the date?” He seemed surprised, shaking his head. 

“You aren’t well. There is no date if you don’t feel good, okay?” He somehow pushed open your dorm door, setting you on the bed. You frowned at him.

“But…” He silenced you, taking a seat at your desk.

“No if's, and's, or but's about it.” You fell silent. Great. Turning over on your bed you groaned into your pillow. Of course your emotions had gotten the best of you. Of course you were ruining the date for Luke. Of-fucking-course he’d be an awesome friend and sit there to make sure you were okay. You waited a moment, mentally checking yourself. You had a headache, and you still felt a little gross. You needed an Advil or two. Moving to the edge of the bed you tried to stand before Luke stopped you.

“Oh, no you don’t. Where are you going?” Cute. He was in mom mode. Not what you needed right now, but you guessed it could do. All you had to do at the moment was not think about your crush. Yeah, Easy as pie. Oh yuck, pie. Okay, don’t think about food either. You sat back down.

“I was going to get an Advil or two.” He nodded, standing up quickly.

“Where do you keep them?” You pointed the drawer out to him and he brought you the bottle, fetching a stray water bottle from your desk. You thanked him before gulping down two pills, finishing off the water bottle. He took his place back at your desk.

“...You know I’m fine now, right?” He glanced up at you, laughing quietly.

“Yeah, right. I’m sure you’re going to be peachy-keen after almost fainting.” He returned to scrolling through his phone. You rolled your eyes, looking at the bunk above you. Your mind wandering, the lyrics of a song you had been listening to earlier presented themselves to you. Smirking, you began to hum before singing softly. Luke had already heard you sing anyway, so no harm in letting him hear you again, you supposed. 

“If you take my star, you will feel my wrath. After I steal it back I'm going to make sure you pay. If you take my star, believe me, you'll regret it. An enemy is something you'll create if you take my star…” You trailed off, looking over for Luke’s reaction. He seemed a bit taken aback, gaping before he grinned, rapping the next verse. You joined him, your voices creating a harmony that even your untrained ears couldn’t miss. 

It was nice while it lasted, the end of the song approaching much too quickly. You turned to face Luke again, laying on your side. This was nice. He was nice. No. You needed to stop, he liked Hana, you were just going to end up hurting yourself. You felt your smile drop, and you buried your face into your pillow. Luke didn’t need to see this. He didn’t need to be worrying about you. You lifted yourself enough to talk to him clearly.

“When’s your date with Hana?” There was a pause. The room was silent. You turned to actually look at Luke, confused. He was… blushing? He wasn’t looking your way. You could feel your heart begin to race. 

“...Luke?” He still wouldn’t look at you. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, scratching absently. Why was he nervous? Why was he blushing? Why were your hopes raising? 

“I… uh… about that…” You looked at him sternly.

“Luke.” Your voice had taken on a scolding tone. This wasn’t funny. Whatever he was doing wasn’t cool. 

“...I’m sorry.” You sat up quickly. You were feeling lightheaded again. You didn’t know what to say, you could only hope he’d continue speaking on his own.

“Um... “ He sighed, letting out a deep breath. “How do I say this? Okay. Hana’s cute and all but… erm…” He buried his face in his hands.

“Luke, spit it out.” You hated how hopeful you felt. You hated that glimmer of possibility. 

“Iliyounhana.” He talked quickly, his voice muffled by is hands. 

“What?” You were genuinely confused as to what he had said. He lowered his hands, eyes connecting with yours as he spoke again.

“I like you. Not Hana.” You felt yourself freeze, everything clicking and crashing down on you at once. He… You didn’t have time to think. You were up on your feet, rushing at him before you could stop yourself. You tackled him, almost knocking him off of the chair. You didn’t know what to do, how to think, what to feel. Luckily, you didn’t have to. 

Luke's lips were on your own, his hands pulling you closer with every second. You felt yourself finally start to relax, finally start to let yourself breathe. You had needed this. You allowed yourself to melt against Luke, let him support you. God, you had needed this. This sensation, this feeling of being _loved._ As you broke apart you laid against Luke, his fingers entwining with yours as he kissed the top of your head. You could finally allow yourself to have this. Finally permit yourself to give love.

Finally feel that love in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Take My Star" is by the wonderful Yungtown, of course.  
> Sub2Yungtown

**Author's Note:**

> Want to donate? Have a question, comment, prompt? Find me on tumblr! anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> <3


End file.
